


Baiting the Beast

by suitablycontrary



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitablycontrary/pseuds/suitablycontrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit, smutty one-shot between my favorite ship - Loki Odinson and Jane Foster.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiting the Beast

It had been a long day of negotiations with the Asgardian Council - made especially difficult without Thor’s annoyingly sunny and supportive presence to put the infernal council members at ease. Imbeciles, the lot of them. Irritable and restless, Loki’s control was tenuous - his magic and natural aggression demanded an outlet to help restore his equilibrium. While he may have set aside his quest for power a few years ago for his beloved mortal scientist, he certainly wasn’t good by any means. Ever the bad boy, Loki simply took to channeling his darker nature into other more carnal pursuits…much to the delight of his beloved. Alas, his darling Jane was on Midgard waiting for his return. He ached to be with her and the home they made for themselves there. But more than anything right now, as his inner beast was fighting to be let out of its cage, Loki ached to sink himself deep inside her tight, warm depths and pound away his frustrations until they both met with sweet oblivion. Growling to himself as he felt his cock harden, Loki brusquely threw open the door to the royal dining hall intending to drown his frustrations in a ton of Asgardian mead– and promptly jerked to a halt at the sight greeting his eyes.

Valhalla! Was this just his fevered imaginations? He desperately hoped not. There in the dining hall was his shy, sweet beloved Jane Foster spread-eagled and tied down on the dining table. Naked. Gloriously fucking naked. Flawless, creamy skin flushed with desire and her pink juicy quim on display for all to see instantly made his cock hard as a rock. With a sharp inhale, he crushed his hands into fists, wrestling for control.

After a few moments, Loki finally gathered himself well enough to speak. “Well, well, what do I have here,” he drawled, sounding cool and collected despite the raging need inside him. “This is a most…fortuitous development.”

Jane struggled to tamp down her bashfulness and even though she couldn’t fight the rosy blush staining her cheeks, Jane, nonetheless, boldly met his gaze with a smirk reminiscent of his own. “Well, you see, my Lord,” she demurred, knowing how hot Loki got when she addressed him like that. She continued on woefully, “I have been without my Asgardian lover for so long that my body yearns and aches for satisfaction. So desperate have I become that I am offering myself to whoever walks through that door. I need him to fill me up and make me scream in ecstasy.” Jane paused to take in a shaky breath, “Will you be the one, my Lord?”

Despite the lust raging through his veins, Loki remained silent as he began walking toward the dining table. His Asgardian armor gleamed in the twinkling candlelight and his piercing green eyes were devouring her. Jane could see evidence of his arousal and it made her mouth water. Her heart leapt up into her throat as desire continued to pool tight in her belly. She watched, mesmerized, as Loki came to a stop right at the side of the table, the cold metal of his armor just brushing against her side and making her nipples tighten in need. Instinctively, Jane felt her body stretch toward him, aching for his touch.

Loki lifted his hand and traced his finger between Jane’s breasts, circling around the beautiful orbs and lightly flicking her nipples. His eyes intently followed his finger’s path, drawing random patterns down her body and leaving Jane a quivering needy mess. He paused right at the apex of her beautiful pussy and upon hearing Jane’s needy mew, he continued to trace her pussy lips while being careful not to touch her aching clit. Loki’s finger quickly became slick with her juices. Finally raising his gaze to meet hers, he sucked his finger clean, wanting her to see how much he enjoyed it. “Your pussy tastes divine.”

Fuck! She needed him inside her right now. Now, now, now. Time to bait the beast. Feigning innocence, Jane lightly responded, “Hmm, perhaps I should see if one of the Warrior’s Three would also agree. Maybe I should let all of them have a taste of me? Do you think they’d fuck me all at once or would they take turns?”

Loki roared in aggression at the thought of anyone else seeing his lover in this state, much less touching and pleasuring her. In the blink of an eye, Loki sealed all the entrances into the dining room, magicked away his clothes, and had his cock buried deep inside Jane’s body. “You are going to pay for that, my little one,” he breathed, reveling in her excited gasps and eager pussy. Hooking her legs over his arms to spread her open, Loki put her through her paces, grinding his hips against her clit and setting a punishing rhythm right from the start. It was everything Jane wanted and needed all these months without him. Pushing her legs forward, Loki opened Jane up for a deeper fuck and leaned over to capture a nipple with his lips, swirling his wet tongue and then biting down hard and sucking her tit. Crying out in pleasure, Jane’s hips bucked hard trying to milk his cock even harder. 

Letting go of her abused nipple, Loki forced her head to one side, biting and licking her neck, marking her as his. “Fuck, you please me so well, my little mewling quim,“ he panted crudely, his large dick repeatedly hitting her sweet spot. He could sense she was close to her orgasm. 

“You’re so ready for it, aren’t you my darling slut? This is what you’ve needed. You need my dick to stretch this pussy open and make you feel whole. You need a God to make you see the stars,” he purred, feeling Jane tighten even more around his cock and hearing her gasps grow louder and faster. Oh yes, she was so close – just a little more. Now pushing as deep inside her as possible, Loki continued his assault on Jane’s senses, determined to reassert dominance over his little spitfire and pay her back for the comment about the warrior’s three. “Make no mistake, Jane Foster,” he growled in time the to rhythm of his fucking. “You’re mine. Mine to fuck.” – thrust – “Mine to please.” –thrust- “Mine to pleasure.” –grind. 

Unable to hold off his own orgasm any longer, Loki pushed them both to the finish line. “I’m going to fill your delicious quim with my seed, little one. You’ve pleased me so well, I’m going to give you my baby. I’m going to watch you grow round with my babe and everyone is going to know that you belong to me. Now, cum, my darling slut. Cum on my cock, Jane!”

It was all too much for her – his darkly possessive words sent Jane over the edge and she tensed under him, shaking. “Oh god, Loki! Yess!” she screamed, throwing her head back and desperately pulling against the silk ties holding her down. Jane thrashed about, her muscles squeezing his cock trying to ride the waves of pleasure that he was expertly pulling from her body. Unable to withstand Jane’s delicious milking, Loki pushed himself balls-deep inside her one last time and did exactly as he promised, roaring in triumph and satisfaction as he flooded her willing womb with his cum.

After what seemed an eternity, the two lovers finally drifted back to their senses. Loki made her bindings disappear and leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Jane threw her arms around her lover and bestowed him with a beautiful, satisfied smile. 

“I missed you, my God of Mischief.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever try at any writing whatsoever, but I've been an avid fanfiction reader for several years now. I've always imagined Silvertongue Loki as the master at dirty talk and decided to take a stab at it (to Jane's incredible enjoyment, I'm sure). Lokane forever! :)


End file.
